


Colors

by leopardprintpants



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Colors, F/F, I Tried, Soulmate AU, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardprintpants/pseuds/leopardprintpants
Summary: Pearl still isn't over Rose's passing, but maybe there's another chance for her to love.Based on the soulmate AU where you see color along with your soulmate for the first time.





	

Everything she saw was dull. Gemstones, her clothes, herself. It seemed like that was all there was to the world. Dull thoughts, dull gems, dull everything.

When Pearl met Rose Quartz, everything changed.

Pearl was swiftly removed from her normal surroundings and forced far out of her comfort zone. Suddenly, she had to learn how to fight. She had to learn how to survive. She had to learn more about herself and others.

She wasn't just another Pearl. She was different. She was special. She saw the beauty in everything.

Literally.

When the gem had first managed to lay her eyes on Rose, she was suddenly very glad to not need oxygen to survive. If she did, she was positive she'd suffocate. Rose took her breath away. She glowed.

Her pink hair was what Pearl had noticed first. The mere brightness of it almost made her want to look away. The dress she wore radiated beautifully. Her pink gem caught the light perfectly, reflecting it in a way only goddesses should be able to shine.

She was disappointed when Rose didn't seem as excited as she was to have this new sense upon her. In fact, she could say Rose hadn't noticed anything change at all. But that was okay.

Pearl didn't bother to bring up the colors.

The pink-haired warrior had taken her in as her loyal sidekick of sorts. Pearl gladly seized this opportunity, vowing to never betray her or leave her side. It was the least she could do after having her world burst into color in the blink of an eye.

She had found a new reason to fight. A better reason to live.

Which is why...

When Rose Quartz met Greg Universe, everything changed.

When Rose was alone with her, the human man had been carelessly mentioned. Rose immediately perked up and starting ranting about him. How he sang his songs, how he played guitar, how he dressed and talked and walked and--

How he was colorful.

The leader of the rebellion gushed and vented and squealed over how excited she was when she first saw it. When she first saw color.

She shared her genuine adoration of the color of his hair, his eyes, his skin, his show effects.

Pearl was mortified. No, this couldn't be. Rose was her soulmate. She didn't understand. When a gem is first made, everything was meant to look bland and lifeless. Shades of gray and black and white. There was to be absolutely no color seen by them until they laid their eyes upon their lifelong partner.

Rose was Pearl's lifelong partner.

Greg was Rose's lifelong partner.

It didn't make sense. This was unheard of. A gem destined to be with a gem destined to be with a human? As far as anyone knew, this type of failed relationship had never occurred before. Not only was a gem meant to be with some human, but another gem was already meant to be with them!

No, this struck on a personal level. What would Pearl do? She didn't know how to fix this. She didn't know if this could be fixable. What if...

What if Greg was destined to be with Rose? There was no way to tell. Humans generally believe in soulmates, let alone know any signs of finding their own.

Pearl didn't understand. She didn't understand how such an incredible gem could love some pathetic mortal. She didn't understand how a gem had gotten pregnant. She didn't understand why that gem had to cease to exist for their child to be born. She didn't understand why she had to lose someone so dear to her twice.

She understood that she'd rather be shattered than live with the fact that Rose was gone.

As Steven Universe developed in Rose's womb, the colors started to fade. Pearl knew what this meant even before the news. Her one-sided lover was dying.

Once Steven was born, the colors were completely gone. Everything was dull again. Beach City, the temple, the Crystal Gems.

Luckily, Steven grew up to be a wonderful child. Kind, caring, friendly. He was definitely Rose's son. Sometimes, he would make Pearl miss her more, but she knew she'd never give him up for anything, not even his mother. Rose wouldn't want that. Steven was Pearl's new number one priority.

In a way, she was repaying Rose for all that she'd done for them.

But it wasn't enough.

She asked Garnet what she saw once. Not with her future vision, but just in general. She'd asked her to describe the ocean and islands and the colors of Amethyst's reformed self. Pearl was envious of Garnet. She had the perfect relationship, the perfect mindset, the perfect perception of everything around her and more.

Pearl thought she had no one to love besides Steven. She almost treated him as if he were his mother. She had the same urge to protect him, pamper him, shower him in the motherly love Rose wouldn't be there to give.

Weeks passed. Months. Years.

Almost nothing changed. Steven was still Steven, the Crystal Gems were still the Crystal Gems, and everything was still dull.

Then she came.

The bell above the door of the Big Donut chimed. Pearl looked over and was immediately taken aback. The sight was so sudden, she spit out her drink.

Colors. She saw color again.

Pearl was shocked. Her eyes roamed the stranger. Her bright pink hair, her green eyes, her tan skin. She was gorgeous. It only took a few moments for Pearl to relate her to Rose. The hair, the body build.

The fact that she was her soulmate.

Pearl would worry about reliving the past later. For now, all she could focus on was her.

"Pearl? You okay?" Steven asked, concerned. Pearl hadn't realized she'd dropped her can of juice in her stupor. Amethyst seemed to have said something before she carelessly lost her grip, but whatever it was, it fell on Pearl's deaf ears.

"I..." She drew out before quickly snapping out of her trance. "I just... didn't realize humans could come with pink hair."

When Pearl met S, everything changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Pearl is my wife and I wanted to write about her bc I was a bit stressed :I Thanks for reading!


End file.
